The History of Bikini Bottom
Bikini Bottom was founded on February 8, 1880 by Francis Algae Whaleblubber. The story behind this may seem like another story about a curious explorer looking for lands unknown to anyone other than the fish who already lived there, but only part of that makes up the story. The first settlement Bikini Bottom was under the rule of crabs at the time of the great KIngshire. The modern day settlement was 25 miles southeast from the legendary city of Bikini Bottomshire. When King Neptune invaded Kingshire in the Great Invasion of 1665, all towns within a 50-mile radius of the city were burned except this settlement. The Clergy and Neptune were in charge. The angry peasants created the Revolution of 1762 for a new dynasty. The town suffered riots in 1763, 1765, and 1768. An Empire Expands Its Borders In 1768, The Kingdom of Kingshire collapsed. One of the provinces became the Holy Kinglot Empire '''After '''Leader Salmone Scallete (the first emperor) builds up his army due to rumored attacks from neighboring empires, he decides not to invade the other empires, yet prove his superior power by invading other countries with the force of warfare. After taking over three of the most powerful undersea islands in all of eastern Bikini Atoll, Salmone decided to use the control to his advantage, especially economic wise. One of these undersea islands were the Anemone Coast Republic. Though Salmone took over land, he wanted to change the land itself. If he believed an island had too much power or wealth, he forced it to give it to the Pufferfish Empire. If an island had too little power, the empire would invade it, wiping it off the map. Yet there we many poor islands in Bikini Atoll, one of them, as mentioned above, being the Anemone Coast Republic. A Reform Begins The Pufferfish Empire's expansion did not go unnoticed. The Anemone Coast Republic was well aware of this, and began to take precautionary measures. Though the government claimed that all would be fine for the country, see The Republic Sustainability Note, people still thought this could only mean one thing: war. People began ignoring the Sustainability Note, which clearly stated that any acts of reform would be punished severely by the Pufferfish Empire. The citizens began to believe that the government was afraid of the Pufferfish Empire, which made them want to reform even more. The Republic Sustainability Note The Republic Sustainability Note was a speech delivered by the former President of the Anemone Coast Republic, Brandon McShell. The speech promised the safety of the country if the country does not reform, for the government will take care of the Pufferfish Empire. Excerpts from the speech can be seen below. "The empire under the reign of Salmone Scallete, the very Pufferfish Empire, is expanding its borders greater than what jurisdiction dictates. Since this event is happening hastily, we must act before this problem reaches the Anemone Coast Republic." "We government will handle this problem. The citizens the Anemone Coast Republic must remain calm and allow the government to handle this situation accurately. If riots begin, the Pufferfish Empire may strike and begin punishing not only the rioters, yet the entire country as a whole." "If any of these riots, reforms, or revolts occur, the Pufferfish Empire will do only Neptune knows what to our innocent republic. Therefore, our government will be the one to handle the problem. We strongly suggest that the citizens do not retaliate in any way" --'Note by President Brandon McShell' --'Translated from Old English by Eric Snapper' --'Published on March 15, 1846' A Young Francis "Reforms" A reform in the republic square erupts on the morning of April 25, 1846. The town is in a stir, yet, along with a few other students, a young eleven-year-old Francis still attends Oceanic Elementary School that same morning. His parents sent him to school while they went to reform downtown. Though he knew they only wanted the best for their country, Francis still had an uneasy feeling about this entire thing. In fact, so uneasy, he even asked permission to go to the bathroom. The teacher accepts, and off poor Francis goes. On his way to the bathroom, Francis spots several fish going to the bathroom as well. He is obviously puzzled as to the reason of this, yet his befuddlement soon ends when another child comes up to him and asks "Are you going to the reform too?". This question gives Francis a sense of self-confidence how the only thing that can bring him to defend his parents downtown and bring honor to his country is a window in an elementary school bathroom. Francis gladly replies with a simple "yes" and enters the bathroom. Many children were jumping out of the one-story window as Francis did second to last. As he jumped, Francis was caught by an adult. Yet, not just any adult. It was a scout...a scout from Salmone Scallene himself. An Imprisoned Francis Even though Francis was only a young child, he was still imprisoned at the Juvenile Adjudication Internal Legislation (JAIL). The depressing irony of the uneasiness of a boy trying to defend his parents from jail time carried to the parent's visits. The poor Francis and parents could not even share a word and barely a glance during these visits, though their eyes shared blame. Several weeks passed, and now young Francis was being tried in court. The trial was very intense, yet silent. Sobs, content, disgust, and tear-shedding filled the environment, yet the trial went on. The final verdict could not be decided, much to the joy of the Whaleblubber family, although Francis was not joyed. He was determined. Determined because he had a plan. A plan to convince Scallene that he could not imprison Francis. The Telegraph On May 16, 1846, Francis leaves home in the middle of the night and travels to one of his friend's, and also one of the escaping children's, house, Benjamin Crawfish. Once arriving, Benjamin lets him into the house via window. Both of them discuss ways to get to Salmone, yet all of their plans fail...except for one: to send him a message via telegraph. The telegraph they send states reason why Salmone cannot imprison Benjamin, Francis, or any of the reformers and they promise no more reforms. The telegraph is sent immediately to Salmone, yet a response does not come immediately. In fact, it takes a whole two nail-biting weeks. The telegraph states that Salmone forgives all of the reformers, yet claims that when Benjamin and Francis are old enough, they must set sail into the mighty depths of the sea to spot new lands unknown by all of fish-kind. Though in shock, both of the children accept. Twenty-Year Old Future At the age of twenty, both Francis and Benjamin are mature young adults. Fresh out of Clearwater Academy, they both keep their promise to the still-remaining Pufferfish Empire, Salmone, and set sail. It was just them, their crew, which was made up partly by some of the other attempted escape children nine years ago, and the mighty seas. A New Island Is Discovered Over the few months, the crew found many islands, yet none of them are large, rich, or strong enough to please Salmone. Near to giving up their promise and turning around, a strong storm hits the seas, causing the ship to crash onto a nearby island in the center of Bikini Atoll. Many of the crew members were hurt, yet not injured. The island seemed to be fairly large and was not inhabited. Francis took out the flag, later coined the Flag of Francis, and placed it on the fresh and new soil of the island. The crew members all celebrated by having a picnic with the remaining food (after being assured more food would be on the way). The food and ships arrive and take the crew back to the Anemone Coast Republic, where their parents and family members greet them, with teary eyes, from their voyage. In the country, much of the population idolize the crew. All That Glitters Is Not Gold Pleased with the size of the island and the potential of the economic advantage of the country, Salmone rewards the entire crew with monetary offerings and even Pufferfish Empire land for their service. On January 23, 1881, Leader Salmone Scallene is forced to step down as Leader of the Pufferfish Empire and a new leader, William Troutman III, takes the throne. His first act is to change the new island of Bikini Bottom into a poorer island by giving more of the capital to the Pufferfish Empire. The result of this turned Bikini Bottom into a village town by the name of Bikini Gulch, hence the events of Pest of the West. Francis did not believe this movement was fair to the people of former Bikini Bottom. He was not alone, for the beliefs of another man in the now village, William Herman Krabs, stemmed back to the republic. These beliefs of the return of the former Bikini Bottom resonated with several other civilians and soon started a reform. This reform against William angered him, and forced him to send one of his harshest prisoners to take down William or Francis. Seeing the Anemone Coast Republic as being too powerful, he sends the prisoner, Dead Eye Plankton, to the defenseless Bikini Bottom. A Hero Arises Dead Eye Plankton successfully scares the town of Bikini Gulch and becomes the outlaw, yet overrules the government and law enforcement system. In fact, he has the town so powerless, Troutman takes the advantage to rename Bikini Gulch to Dead Eye Gulch. Just as the town is about to lose all hope, a young yellow sponge by the name of SpongeBuck SquarePants comes to the village. William Krabs spots him in the Krusty Kantina and automatically makes him honorary town sheriff. Dead Eye Plankton breaks into the Kantina and begins stealing from William Krabs. SpongeBuck takes a stand and confronts Dead Eye. Dead Eye Plankton replies to SpongeBuck's sudden stand by claiming they were going to duel at "high noon". Though the town is still scared of Dead Eye Plankton, they fear SpongeBuck may have no hope to save the town...or his life. At high noon, Dead Eye Plankton and a now determined-to-save-the-town SpongeBuck are about to duel. They slowly approach each other slowly, yet, due to Dead Eye Plankton's diminutive size, SpongeBuck instantly ends the fight by stepping on Dead Eye. The town is now saved by SpongeBuck. William's evil plot to increase the power of the Pufferfish Empire had drastically failed. The Defeat of William Due to the defeat, William Troutman is forced to sign a treaty to change the name of Dead Eye Gulch back to Bikini Bottom, restore the economic wealth of the island, and to place Dead Eye Plankton back in prison. All is well in both the Anemone Coast Republic and Bikini Bottom. Bikini Bottom In Modern Times In modern times, Francis, his crew, William Krabs, Salmone Scallene, William Troutman III, and other influential members of this time are studied in schools all around the town. Bikini Bottom has now become a municipality of a great number of fish, buildings, and other great attractions. Fish thrive freely, the economy is fairing, and the descendants of Francis and his crew are living in their ancestor's town, knowing of the history behind it. Category:Locations